Frozen Daydreams
by Queen Elsa of Arendale
Summary: Sarah who is just an ordinary girl is sucked into the world of Frozen. If I get enough reviews Sarah will teach Anna and I about Selfies! Note: Hephzi is someone who was sucked in before! Her story will be out in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah's POV

"It's so weird Hephzi not being here, isn't it?" said Sarah to Amy one cold day. "Yeah, without her it is like a movie without popcorn," she sighed. "You know what would make us feel better? Watching Frozen on my brand new big screened, ultra cool, 3D TV!" Amy gasped. "You have one of those!" Yes I do!" Sarah replied smugly. "Well come on then, let's watch it!" Amy ran out of the room and Sarah followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hephzi's POV

"Hephzi, wake up!" I heard Anna come into the room. I groaned sleepily. "Hephzi, Elsa's doing her queenly stuff, Kristoff's off to work and it's snowing outside, so get up!" She tried to pull the covers off me but I held on to them tight. "Fine then, I guess I'll have to eat all the chocolate I was saving for you myself!" She said, a wide grin appearing on her face. "WHAT!? Ok, I'll get up," I replied defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah's POV 

"It's a pity no one loves you," said the 3D Hans on the ultra cool screen. I felt hate, like real hate. Not the normal hate but violent hate, the type you should never feel about anyone. I was suddenly falling through a foggy swirl of black, white and blue nothingness. I screamed and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's POV

"AHH!" I heard a panicked scream."What in Arendale was that?" asked a worried Hephzi. We left our snowman and ran towards where the sound had come from. A young girl about 12 was lying unconscious in the snow. "Help me turn her over, Anna," Hephzi was pulling her arm and I was pulling her leg, not like tricking her but actually pulling her leg. Hephzi looked at her face, whispered "Sarah..." and fainted. "Great," I thought" now I have two unconscious bodies to pull to the castle."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa's POV

"I'm so tired," I said to myself I was. After a day of "Queenly stuff" as Anna called it, I just wanted to go to bed. Clearly that wasn't going to happen. "Elsa!"I heard Anna shout "We found someone lying in the snow while we were building a snow man! Apparently Hephzi knows her!" "What?! Where is she?" I rushed to the landing and repeated" Where is she, Anna?" Anna replied "In the front hall on the floor!" I ran in a very unqueenly like manner down the steps, through the portrait room and into the front hall, where a very confused Hephzibah sat and a strange girl lay on the floor.

Yay! Thanks Jake and AgentRaptor and all who read this!


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah's POV

I woke to a perky face shouting "HI!" "YAHHH!" I shouted bumping my forehead on her forehead, causing her to apologise awkwardly. "I'm so sorry though you shouldn't have screamed but I guess you had every right to scream ha ha haa….sorry." There was something about that hair and the blond streak that was very familiar. "Do I know you?"I asked. Then it just hit me. "You're Anna of Arendale, aren't you?" "Yesserie and that's Elsa," she pointed to a girl about 22 years old, with platinum blonde hair. "And that's Hephzi!"


	7. Sorry 'bout that

Hi! I'm a bit stuck at the minute so review or PM me ideas pretty please and onions!

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to make them a bit longer!


	8. Chapter 7

Sarah's POV

"And that's Hephzi!"

There she was standing in front of me! The person who had gone missing for a whole year! And she looked different too! I mean she wasn't the scruffy 14 year old anymore! She had long wavy hair running down her back! I ran over to her and jumped on her.

"Where have you been?!" I shouted at her.

"In Arendelle!" She replied trying to push me of her.

"You've been gone for over a year! And you've spent it here?"

"A year... Really?"

"Yes! You have!"

Anna and Elsa were standing watching us while we fought and wrestled like cubs.

"Anna, do you think we should stop them? … Anna?!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"


	9. Chapter 8

Hephzi's POV

Elsa was trying to split us up but then Anna flung herself on top of her. Then they both fell onto us squishing us flat. We had to stop pummelling each other to wriggle free of their surprisingly heavy weight.

"O.K. Now you too have finished your childish argument."

"THAT WAS SOOO FUN! WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME!" Anna interrupted. Elsa gave Anna a look that clearly said shut up and continued,

"We should discuss what has happened over the last year. Hephzi apologise to Sarah. Sarah apologise to Hephzi. NOW!"

"Sorry…"

"Sorry…I guess"

I took a deep breath and said, "O.k I owe you guys a proper explanation."

**O.k. Sorry for the lack of updating recently, I'll defiantly be updating more! **

**To give you a clearer idea of the characters I'll give you a description of them. You know what Elsa and Anna look like so I won't do them, but Sarah is about 16 with browny-blond hair, quite tall. She is the type of person who loves selfies and screams YOLO randomly. Hephzi is 15, brown haired about the same height as Sarah. Her full name is Hephzibah and she is quieter and a bit more of a book worm. They met in 1****st**** year and have been friends since.**


End file.
